stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sumurai8
Welkom :p Greenday2 19 apr 2009 07:52 (UTC) :Hey! Veel succes in je zwerfleven! Wil je je even toevoegen in het Sjabloon:Rijksregister. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) Sportwijk? Wil je komen wonen in de Sportwijk? xd Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:13 (UTC) :Nee, zodra de schepen zijn geland in Catan, ga ik daar in een nieuw te stichten stad wonen :-) ; P.S. Ik schrijf dat artikel, dat doe ik, zeker weten, ikkes! Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) ::Nieuwe stad? Hier? Of is Catan een land? xD 19 apr 2009 12:16 (UTC) :::Je kunt niet zomaarnieuwe stede make... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::::DUUUUUUS, Kom lekker wonen in Civitas Libertas! :D 19 apr 2009 12:19 (UTC) :::::Oostwest; en Muntegu dan? Staat nog steeds leeg... Er is nog genoeg plaats voor een dorpje vind ik... Nu moeten we idd niet met z'n allen steden beginnen aan te maken, maar ik heb wel zin in wat nieuws ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:27 (UTC) ::::::Ik wou nog een buitenlands dorpje aanleggen... 19 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) :::::::Je zegt het precies. Staat nog leeg, dus eerst opvullen. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) :Opvullen? Met wie/wat? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC) ::Idd.. Dus niet iets nieuws maken. --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:34 (UTC) :::M'n huis zou toch nog leeg staan totdat ik Catan heb ontdekt :) Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::::Suum, er moet eerst gestemd worden voor nieuwe steden of landen ... 19 apr 2009 18:48 (UTC) ::Ik maak slechts een niet bewoonbare kolonie, ver over zee... goed? Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 18:52 (UTC) :::Ja :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::Niet zo snel... Dat wordt normaal gesproken altijd tegengehouden namelijk... Als je zo door blijft zeuren mag je wel een gehucht maken bij Nýttfrón. ;) --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 05:43 (UTC) ::Ik wil geen gehucht maken, slechts de geschiedenis van Wikicity een beetje aanpassen -.- Mag ik dan wel een bedrijven maken? Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 07:23 (UTC) :::Dat mag ook niet zo snel, geschiedenis aanpassen, maar bedrijfie maken mag altijd :) 20 apr 2009 07:46 (UTC) Voeding *5 pizza's hawaï; afkomstig van Libertas Pizza (10 euro) *2 frambozenvlaaien (5 euro) *1 slagroomtaart (5 euro) *Konijn met cantharellen en blauwe chimay: EXCLUSIEF: € 12 *Fruitsla: Gratis *Slagroomsoesjes: Per 2 stuks 50 cent *Zure beertjes: Per 100 gram 50 cent * Chips: zout, paprika, ketchup, pinda, spaghetti en kaas!! 30 cent per pak. * Huismerk Jus d'Orange: 20 cent voor een klein flesje en 35 cent voor een 1l-fles. *Coca-Cola (Coca-Cola light): 15 cent voor een klein flesje en 30 cent voor een 2l-fles. * Warme Chocomelk: 50 cent per tas. * Cecemel: 18 cent per drankje * 7-Up, Sprite, Ice Tea en Fanta: 30 cent voor een klein flesje, 45 cent voor een 50 cl-flesje. * Water (Merk naar keuze): Gratis * Limonade: 3 euro voor een box van 5 liter. * Thee: 15 cent voor een tasje lekkere warme korreltjesthee, voor zakjeshee is het 20 cent per kommetje. * Halfvolle, Magere of Volle melk: Voor een 1-liter fles 2 euro Voila :P Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) :Kan ik hierbij ook nog zwarte thee, zwart'''witballen en '''zwarte drop krijgen? En hoeveel kost dit bij elkaar; dan kan ik de rekening contant voldoen ;-) Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) :Een slordige 50 euro... :P (fooi inbegrepen :P) Greenday2 20 apr 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::Hee, ik mis hier in de tuin toevallig een konijn, zeg niet dat jullie die nu gezien hebben >:) --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::: *fluit* Greenday2 20 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) :Bucureştean: Dat zijn duistere praktijken en daar doe ik niet aan hoor 9_9 Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 19:26 (UTC) :Greenday2: Bij deze vijftig euro, waarvan 9,77 euro fooi voor de vrachtwagenchauffeur. Prettig zaken met u gedaan te hebben. Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC) Dark Dinges Wat vind je van het logo dat ik zopas uploadde? Schikt het je ? Lars Washington 21 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) :Ik was al bezig met m'n eigen :-) Het stukje van de nachtwacht is overigens wel leuk ;-) Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 13:18 (UTC) Vraagje Wanneer denk je je campagne af te hebben? Dan kan ik me ergens op baseren (voor de stemwijzer) ;) :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Voor vrijdag Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::OK, thnx --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::Misschien kun je dat beter doen in van plaats mensen een beetje afpersen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::Als je echt minister wordt is dat idd slechte reclame ;o 21 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) Burger Om burger te zijn moet je minstens vier dagen hier zijn (ben je bijna en niemand houdt zich aan deze regel) én je moet minstens vijftig bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte hebben. Jij hebt er 25. Verder moet je aan de (vice-)president vragen voor burgerschap, dus niet zelf het initiatief nemen ;) --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Als je burger bent, dan zetten we je in de lijst ;) (behalve als je doorgaat met je dark ding... :P) 21 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::Ach, zometeen heeft ie er 50, who cares? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:43 (UTC) :::Nog een rede om niet op je te stemmen: je houdt je niet aan de regels. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::Ik heb me altijd aan de regels gehouden... Zeg alleen dat wat die 50 bewerkingen betreft, dat hij die morgen wss al heeft... Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::We hebben het niet tegen jou -.- 21 apr 2009 15:48 (UTC) ::::::En morgen is z'n 4e dag, dus dan kan hy ook pas burger worde... --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) In elk geval. Om deze discussie nu al te eindigen, Sumurai wordt - net als de andere inwoners - pas burger wanneer hij 50+ bewerkingen heeft en 4 dagen hier is. 21 apr 2009 15:53 (UTC) :Ik zal m'n bedrijfje in slaapstand zetten ;-) Overigens gaat het hier om de tijd dat ik ben aangemeld. Ik ben al autoconfirmed (= meer dan 4 dagen), maar deed slechts 3 dagen geleden mijn eerste bewerking. Als het goed is staat dat ergens in een logboek oid. Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::Dat kan iedereen zeggen, daarom is je eerste bewerking hier de erste dag. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::Even ter informatie: ik betaal die 1 ton niet he .. 21 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::OoWeThBe; het klopt wel wat ie zegt :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::Ja? Maar ik ben ook al vijftig jaar hier op wikia, maar pas een paar jaar op Libertas. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil best je advocaat worden hoor Sumurai ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 18:49 (UTC) Klaar gewoon. Voor zover we weten is Sumurai8 geen speciaal persoon en wordt hij gewoon burger wanneer hij 50 bewerkingen heeft. 21 apr 2009 18:54 (UTC) :De 50+ bewerkingen heb ik wel, alleen niet in de hoofdnaamruimte :) . Overigens vind ik het redelijk onzin, gezien iemand die er 12 keer over doet om alle spelfouten in een artikeltje te verbeteren veel minder werk heeft dan iemand die dat in 1 keer (wil) doen en daarmee 50 artikels moet aanmaken/verbeteren... magoe, ik zal aan jullie eisen voldoen... Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 18:57 (UTC) ::Hoezo onzin? Dan moet jij dus ook 12 keer spelfouten wegdoen. Er zijn er heel veel, dus het is juist stimulerend om ze weg te krijgen :P --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:16 (UTC) :::De oplossing: kom in Newport wonen, met één huis en één wijziging ben je al burger :D --82.171.95.220 13 mei 2009 07:16 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Je bent nu officieel burger ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:02 (UTC) : :-) En, sluiten alle wegen nu weer goed aan op elkaar in Wikistad? En kun je nu gemakkelijk van de ene kant naar de andere komen via de wegen? Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 08:04 (UTC) :: Jawohl. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:05 (UTC) :::Als burger mag ik twee huizen hebben he... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 08:08 (UTC) ::::Ja en gefeliciteerd! Wil je wel a.u.b. geen straatnamen meer veranderen zonder dat er toestemming voor is? Danke. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:09 (UTC) :::::Ik heb bij mijn weten slechts een aantal naamloze steegjes benoemd... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 14:21 (UTC) ::::::Links en rechtsstraat hebben huizen eraan. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::Ah, ik zie het al... sorry hoor, maar links en rechts vond ik nou niet echt 'thematische' namen... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt, maar het vernoemen ener straat is veel werk en ik vind - perssoonlij - jouw namen niet zo geslaagd :( --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::::Nou; echt veel geslaagde straatnamen zijn er sowieso niet in wikistad hé ;) Greenday2 22 apr 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::::Welle.... ik zou het leuk vinden als de straten tzt een andere naam zouden krijgen; maar jij bent de wijkeigenaar :-) 22 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::::::Nieuwe namen zijn welkom, maar de taalwijk is niet echt een themawijk (vind ik zelf). Je zou zelfs kunnen denken dat "taal" van "dal" afkomt. ;) --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) Nieuwe woning nodig? Muntegu-Banlieu staat nog leeg; ga je gang dus :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 19:07 (UTC) :Kom er lekker wonen :P Greenday2 25 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::Ik woon nog geen twee straten verderop.... Ik heb geen huizen over :( 25 apr 2009 18:04 (UTC) :::Mh... Verhuis dan :P Greenday2 25 apr 2009 18:09 (UTC) 25 apr 2009 07:35 (UTC)}}4 Probleem De wijzigingen die je doorgevoerd hebt in Wikistad, hebben ervoor gezorgd dat de wijken (lelijk) vervormd werden; is het goed dat ik die terugdraai? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 13:20 (UTC) :Met welke browser zag jij de wijken vervormt? Dan kan ik kijken of ik het voor die browser ook werkend kan krijgen. Zonder pijltjes vind ik er niet zo heel veel aan namelijk... 26 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::Internet Explorer; de straten worden dan zéér dik; huizen staan verkeerd; pleinen halveren voor de helft... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) :::Welke versie van IE, GD2? 26 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::Geen flauw benul... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) :::Met/zonder tabbladen? Ik kan testen met IE7 en IE8 (beiden mèt tabbladen). Heb je nog geen tabbladen, dan lopen de Belgen zeker achter... ;-) (update dan je browser eens naar IE8) 26 apr 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::::Heb het met firefox ook geprobeerd en de straten blijven lelijk ;) Ik heb trouwens IE8 :) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:07 (UTC) :::::Dat IE problemen geeft is bijna standaard. Dat FF problemen geeft wat minder... Chrome 4ever! Heb je het ook al eens in compatibiliteitsmodus geprobeerd? Ik zal in ieder geval eens testen. 26 apr 2009 17:14 (UTC) ::::::XD Combinatiewatte? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) :::::::IE8 (die ik ook heb) heeft een compatibiliteitsmodus, voor compatibiliteit met andere webpagina's. Normaal staat hij aan, maar je moet hem anders aanzetten door dat knopje naast de adresbalk (niet die pijl, maar die gebroken pagina). 26 apr 2009 17:46 (UTC) Verkiezingen De verkiezingen zijn bezig hé :P Aléé hup naar die stembussen... :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 16:18 (UTC) Anfii Gelieve hier niet te heftig op reageren, terwijl het idd erg frustrerend is (heb bijna net ook mijn geduld verlorn). Heb hem ff geblokkeerd. 27 apr 2009 14:33 (UTC) Muntegu-Banlieu Goed gedaan ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Aloewel, zou het wat breder kunnen? :P Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::Tang.. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:12 (UTC) :::Ik heb 'm net zo breed gemaakt als dat andere sjabloon en zelf vond ik het er toen wel goed uitzien... Ik weet wel iets om het een beetje breder te laten lijken... 27 apr 2009 16:01 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het er ook goed uitzien hoor... :P Nou, als het andere sjabloon zo is; is het goed voor mij hoor ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 16:01 (UTC) iets Ik zie u bent Japan? Sumurai is een zwaard. ~~ ~ :!|< 83|V |V!31 _|4|04|V5 3|V 5|_||V||_|24! !5 933|V 7_VV442|). 7_!3 54|V|0324! 0|0 VV!| 27 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::Ik zie u bent geen Japans en de zwaard heet Samurai. Dan is het mysterie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:20 (UTC) :::!|< 7_!3 |)41 _|3 |V09 471!_||) |V|03!13 |-|381 |V|31 |)3 |V3|)3274|V|)53 1447... ; Een samoerai is geen zwaard, maar een goed zwaard en handvechter. Hij gebruikt onder andere de katana als wapen. Ik ben zelf oerhollands en heb slechts met een speciale reden deze nickname gekozen, welke ik overigens niet bekend maak. 27 apr 2009 20:05 (UTC) Te-doen-lijstje *Zwembad van Muntegu bouwen *Muntegu promoten *Binnen het einde van mei +/- 10 inwoners hebben *Muntegu-artikel uitbreiden *Luchthaven van Muntegu internationaliseren Een te-doenlijstje; als je deze af hebt verzin ik wel wat anders... :P Greenday2 28 apr 2009 16:26 (UTC) :Muntegu zal een grote handelsstad en een fijne woonomgeving worden :-) -- 29 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) Ehem.. Als Nederlands je moedertaal is, moest je je schamen. Dit officiële document geld alleen voor Libertas... Mss geldt? :P --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) :Moedertaal betekend niet dat ik het altijd en overal juist gebruik. De moedertaal van de meeste gebruikers op Wikipedia is Nederlands en toch staat Wikipedia boordevol taalfouten. Schamen doe ik me niet, maar ik zal het wel veranderen. 30 apr 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Tss.. Kal èn sjrief wie se deis, mer ich vergaef 'd dich :) --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) kopje Rock Muntegu? Krijg ik toestemming om een rock-festival te organiseren in Muntegu? Greenday2 30 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) :Alleen als het aantal decibel boven de 150 ligt en het festival goed bezocht en gepromoot wordt. Wanneer en waar in Muntegu wilde je dat festival organiseren? Mss in het stadion? Die moet namelijk ook een lemma krijgen :P 30 apr 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::Nou; ik had eigenlijk de universiteit die er toch nooit komt willen veranderen in de festivalweide :P Greenday2 30 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::Het universiteitsterrein is nu het vliegveld... De universiteit is dat kleine gebouwtje rechtsonder op kaart 1 30 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Welja; dat bedoelde ik ;) Greenday2 30 apr 2009 15:33 (UTC) Hee GD2 en S8 - nu jullie het toch erover hebben: Civitas Libertas zou in samenwerking met de burgemeester van Newport een muziekfestival in 2008 organiseren, alleen is dat er nooit van gekomen omdat Newport inactief is geworden nu. Mss kunnen Muntegu en CL samenwerken? 30 apr 2009 16:35 (UTC) :Nah, dit is een muziekfestival voor Muntegu alleen. Misschien kun je in Civitas zelf een eigen muziekfestival organiseren (en nee, niet tegelijktijd met die van ons :( ) 30 apr 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::Nee - ik heb het over een ANDER festival, om het Vredesfestival te vervangen.. 30 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::Misschien later... 30 apr 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::::Jij bent ook sober :S het is wel het grootste muziekfestival van Libertas, dat plan. Maar als je geen interesse hebt, zoek ik wel andere steden, al is het dan jammer dat Muntegu ontbreekt ;) (maar wil je meedoen of niet? Ik wil het eigenlijk al gauw weten :P wil het zo rond september organiseren..) 30 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::::Als het gezamelijk met alle actieve steden is, dan vind ik het leuk. Dan zullen we weliswaar met meer mensen moeten overleggen, maar dan is het mooier verdeeld. Op zich vind ik het geen probleem op mee te helpen met dat nieuwe festival, maar niet spoedig. Ik heb eerst examens en zal daarna ook nog van alles moeten regelen voor m'n studie; :::::In het kort: Ik doe mee, maar zal zien hoeveel ik kan meehelpen. 30 apr 2009 19:32 (UTC) Uitnodiging